Camping
by MissyCullen
Summary: Bella and Jake go camping. In the woods. Alone. Lemony goodness! Comes after "Completed" but you don't need to read it first.
1. Chapter 1

From my seat on a blanket covering the hard ground, I took in the scene around me and grinned in spite of myself. Jacob and I were camping. Really camping, with tents and sleeping bags and even a roaring camp fire to roast hot dogs over. I told him that the idea of me hacking through the woods and sleeping on the ground was preposterous but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Now that we were here I didn't want to be anywhere else.

It has been three weeks since that day at my house when I decided to throw caution to the wind and try to be happy with Jacob. It hasn't always been easy, but I haven't cried in at least a week and it's starting to feel more natural. We have spent nearly every moment together but since that night our touches have been more cautious and discrete. Camping alone with Jake would definitely be more difficult if Charlie had any idea that Jake and I had moved beyond platonic hugs and kisses on the cheek.

A rustling in the grass caught my attention then and I turned my face to smile at Jake. Jacob dropped to his hands and knees and crawled towards me slowly. I grinned at the sight of my werewolf acting cat-like but the smart ass remark that I planned on making died in my throat as he emitted a low growl. His eyes were locked with mine in an intense gaze that sent shivers down my spine. I pulled my eyes away and raked them down over his body. As usual he was dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, and as he crawled in my direction the light from the camp fire glinted off of the tight muscles on his shoulders and back.

"Don't move." He growled in a barely audible voice. Before I could respond he took off into the forest and out of the circle of light that the campfire provided.

"J-Jake??" I stuttered in a confused voice.

His low chuckle startled me as it drifted out of the darkness to my right. Then he was silent again. I stared into the forest trying to see him but my human eyes were useless in the dim light.

"I'm not over there, silly." His voice spoke from behind me now.

I spun around and reached for him but met only air and empty space.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked with mild concern coloring my words.

"Watching you." He said gently from right behind me. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I grinned and turned towards him once again. Much to my surprise he wasn't there.

"Stop trying so hard. Just close your eyes and listen." He breathed into my other ear. I didn't bother turning towards him this time. I just closed my eyes and did as I was told.

The sounds of the forest swelled into my awareness now. Somewhere far off to my right an owl hooted softly. The crackling of the fire sounded like a symphony in the otherwise still night. Off to my left I heard a twig snap and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter to listen. Something moved through the forest on the other side of the tent that Jake had set up when he brought us out here earlier in the afternoon.

With my eyes closed, it seemed like all of my senses were on alert. The cool breeze that blew through the trees ruffled the hairs on my arm and caused me to shiver. I tilted my face into the wind and felt its gentle caress on my face. The smells of yesterday's rain and the ever present moss spun around my nose in a delicate dance.

As I sat there trying to pick out the different nuances of the forest at night, I missed his approach. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands wound their way around my waist from behind just as a set of warm lips pressed against the side of my neck. I opened my eyes and smiled down at his arms as they caressed my stomach. Before my hands could reach behind me to pull his kneeling form closer, one of his hands eased my arms back down into my lap in front of me.

"Shh, just close your eyes and feel." He whispered, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. Again I did as I was told and within moments his fingers swept my hair to the side and his lips were back on my neck, trailing a line of kisses from my ear down to the strap of my tank top. His right hand slid under my shirt and traced along my stomach as his left ran through my hair and pushed it over my left shoulder. He brought his lips back down to the side of my neck and I hissed as I felt his teeth graze my flesh lightly. His fingers slid off of my stomach and he reached to push the strap of my shirt down my arm to expose my shoulder. His mouth hurried to claim the newly exposed skin on my shoulder and I gasped and pressed my back more tightly against his bare chest. I felt his lips pull up into a grin against the back of my neck and he reached around to push my hair to the other side. Just as he had before, he pushed the strap off of my arm and claimed my other shoulder with his kisses.

"Jake," I began shakily.

"Shhh." He repeated, "Just feel."

Feel I did as his fingers traced their way down my sides and came to rest on my waist. He sat back and hesitated for just a moment before hooking his fingers around the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head. As I felt the cool breeze blowing across my bare chest, the idea to go without a bra seemed even more scandalous than it had when I'd made the decision earlier this morning. I felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath as soon as he realized my state of undress. His hot hands squeezed my waist and he leaned forward slightly to press his bare chest against my equally bare back. The feeling of his hot chest on my back was indescribable and before I could gather my thoughts, his hands slid their way up and cupped my breasts. I let out my breath in a hiss and leaned my head back to rest on his chest. His fingers moved slowly, hesitantly, until both of his thumbs flicked over my erect nipples.

"God, Bells." he whispered into my neck. "You're perfect." Before I could respond he flicked his thumb across my nipple again and squeezed my breast gently. His other hand began a leisurely journey down my middle. He paused to tickle my side gently before reaching down to set his hand on top of my thigh. The heat radiating from his palm felt even warmer than usual as it seeped through the thin fabric of my denim shorts. His mouth continued its exploration of my neck and shoulders and made me certain that if I was standing, my knees would be weak. My skin burned under his as he lowered his chin to rest on my shoulder.

His breath was slow and rhythmic in my ear as his fingers crept their way up to rest just beside the zipper on my shorts. The cold breeze assaulted my bare chest when he removed the hand that had been caressing my breast, but the cold was quickly replaced with heat as he reached down and pressed against my center through the fabric of my shorts.

I moaned and squeezed my legs together, trapping his fingers between them. He chuckled and slid his body down onto the forest floor behind me. He scooted up close against my back so that I was reclining against his chest between his outstretched legs. He trailed his fingers up my thigh starting at my knee. As he got closer and closer, he dipped his fingers between my clenched legs and pushed them apart gently. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself and let my knees fall open to rest on his.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and then trailed his fingers back up to the waistband of my shorts. With agonizing slowness he unhooked the button and slid down the zipper. I started to move to get up but he wrapped an arm around my waist to stop me. With his other hand he very gently dipped his fingers down inside my shorts and caressed me through the fabric of my panties. I moaned again and arched my hips into his hand. He pressed harder on top of the damp fabric and began to draw circles slowly over my aching core.

"Jake, please..." I groaned as I ground my hips up into his hand. I felt his body shake with a chuckle as he leaned down to press his lips to the spot that I loved just below my ear. My body ached with need as his fingers traced and caressed my body through the very thin fabric of my panties. I squirmed under his hands and accidently ground my behind back against his erection. He and I both gasped as I felt just how much of an effect this was having on his own body. He moaned and thrust his hips against me gently, pressing his hard need against my back and making my own core burn with lust.

With a sudden flick of his wrist, Jacob's fingers slipped under the fabric of my panties and up inside of me. I gasped and squirmed away but feeling his desire against my back gave me the courage to push my hips off of the ground and into his palm. He slid his one finger in and out slowly before inserting a second finger as deeply as he could.

"God, Jake.." I moaned as I reached up behind my head to tangle my fingers in his hair. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over my ear lobe before drawing it into his mouth and nipping at it gently. His lips and tongue continued on a journey up and down my neck as his fingers worked their magic between my legs.

"You like that?" He murmured into my ear as he slid his fingers between my slick folds.

"Umm..." was all I managed to choke out before I felt his thumb slid over my small bundle of nerves. My hips jerked involuntarily and then came down hard against his erection that was taxing the fabric of his sweatpants. He moaned and threw his head back as his arm wrapped even more tightly around my waist and held me still against him.

His thumb flicked over the bundle of nerves again and then he slid his fingers out and began to rub them over it in earnest. The thin fluid of my arousal made his fingers slide over my flesh effortlessly and I clenched my fingers even more tightly in his hair. The pressure built between my legs to impossible levels before one final flick of his finger rocketed me over the edge. His arm clenched my waist against him tightly while I road out the waves of my orgasm. My hips thrust into his hand slower and slower until I collapsed back against him and let my hands fall from his hair down to my sides.

After just a few minutes Jacob slid out from behind and stood up, pulling me up with him. I wobbled a bit and he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me steady.

"Ready for some smores?" He asked innocently as he handed me my tank top and zipped up my shorts.

I slid my tank top back on and smoothed the fabric over my stomach.

"I'm ready for something, all right," I said with a wicked grin, "but smores will do for now."

**A/N: Relax, Jacob will get his soon enough. Another chapter should be up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

13 hot dogs, 9 smores, and two two-liter bottles of soda later, Jacob was finally full.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked, rubbing his stomach tenderly.

"Shouldn't we clean this up first?" I asked, recalling something that I had learned from a survival class that Charlie had sent me to many summers ago. "You know, so that we don't attract bears or something?"

"Bears?" He asked incredulously. "You're worried about bears?"

"Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean that you are invincible, Jacob Black." I shot back playfully.

He laughed and rolled his eyes before moving over to help me pick up anything that might leave the scent of food around our campsite.

"Will that do, Ranger Bella?" He asked with a grin once everything was in its place.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug. When I felt his lips press against my hair softly, I slipped my arms up around his neck and pulled his face down so that I could meet his lips with my own. I kissed him slowly and leisurely, just enjoying the feel and taste of him under my mouth.

"Perfect." I whispered against his lips.

His fingers traced nonsensical patterns on my back as he returned my kisses with his own, deeping them with intensity that never failed to excite me.

"Ready to walk?" He asked softly after breaking our kiss and pressing his lips to my forehead.

I slipped my hand in his and flicked on the flashlight that had been resting near our feet. "Ready as I'll ever be for taking a walk through the forest at night."

He grinned and we set off on a path between the trees. While we walked we chatted a little but most of my focus was devoted to trying not to trip and fall over unseen branches.

After what seemed liked an hour, but was actually only 10 minutes or so, we stepped off of the path and into a large clearing. My flashlight swept the field in front of me and much to my surprise I saw a small log cabin. As we walked closer to it a set of floodlights blinked on and temporarily blinded me.

"What on earth, Jacob?"

"Did you really think I'd make you sleep on the ground?"

"Well, after watching you set up a tent and fill it with sleeping bags I must admit you had me pretty convinced."

Jacob grinned and reached to pull me into his arms. He leaned down and captured my lips in his in a soft kiss. As he released me he took me by the hand and led me into the cabin. The interior of the cabin consisted of a large room with a fireplace in the corner and a ladder leading up to a lofted bedroom. A fire was burning in the fireplace and a plush looking futon mattress was placed on the floor several feet away. On a low table next to the cabin's only couch sat a bucket filled with ice and what looked like bottles of soda.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked, interrupting my reverie.

"I love it Jake, it's perfect."

I turned to Jacob and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I darted my tongue out to flick over his bottom lip but when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss I grinned and stepped backward, leaving him slightly off balance.

"Hey!" He protested. He reached for me but I was already halfway across the room getting ready to plop myself down on the mattress by the fire.

"Come join me?" I asked in what I hoped was a seductive voice. I stretched out on my side and patted the mattress next to me.

Jacob's face lit up with a huge smile and he moved to lower his enormous form down onto the thick mat with an exaggerated groan. I returned his smile and propped myself up on my elbow facing him. I reached out and slid my fingers over the wide expanse of his bare abs.

"This is incredible, Jacob. Thank you."

I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder before pushing myself back up onto my elbow and returning my focus to his well muscled stomach. The flickering light of the fire cast shadows across his body and made every muscle stand out in even finer detail than usual. I trailed my fingers across his flesh with varying speed and pressure. My palm glided over the smooth, taught skin over his abdominal muscles and my fingers dipped into his navel.

Moving my hand upwards, I traced the indent in his skin just below his pectorals. With careful, tentative movements I slid my hand upward and grazed my fingers experimentally over is nipples. I chuckled as he took the opportunity to flex each pectoral in turn, making them jump under my fingers.

I pushed myself up a little farther on my arm and slipped my hand over each of his broad shoulders in turn. When I glanced up to look into his face, I saw this eyes were closed tightly and his mouth hung open a little. His breathing was uneven and sounded shallow. I eased my fingers up the side of his neck and traced them over the contours of his face, causing him to open his eyes and place kisses on my fingers every time they approached his lips.

I pushed myself up and leaned over his body so that I had one hand on either side of his head. I leaned down and began to place gentle kisses over his face everywhere that my fingers had touched. He caught my lips for a moment and I slipped my tongue into his mouth in a gentle massage. When I broke the kiss, Jacob reached for me but I brushed his hands away and brought my lips down to brush a kiss just below his ear. I let my tongue dart out as I followed the same line that I had used previously to work my way up his neck.

I bit and sucked on the flesh of his neck gently, eliciting low moans that rumbled through Jacob's chest. I continued downward to his abdomen, worshipping every inch of exposed skin with my lips teeth and tongue.

"God, Bella." Jacob moaned as my lips nipped gently at the flesh just above his sweatpants. He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair before catching me by the shoulders and pulling me on top of him so that he could meet my lips. I shifted on top of his stomach, sliding downwards until I felt his erection straining against his sweatpants and pressing up against my backside. I arched my back and moved my hips over him, causing us both to groan.

His arms came around my waist and crushed my body against his. He hooked one hand around my neck and held my face to his, kissing me deeply and causing my legs to tremble with desire. As he kissed me, his hands moved over my back, sliding under my tank top and pushing it up until it was bunched just below my arms. With one last kiss I pushed myself up into a sitting positing above him and whipped my tank top the rest of the way off with a flourish. He grinned at my theatrics and I blushed even darker.

I eased my body backwards, sliding my thighs down along his and causing my clothed center to stroke along the length of his erection.

"These have to go," I said, reaching down to pull out on the wasitband of his sweatpants and letting them fall back into place with a snap.

I pushed myself up onto my knees and began to pull his sweatpants down. He arched his back and pushed his hips in the air to help me slide the thick fabric down over his muscular hips and thighs. Once I had pulled the sweatpants off of his enormous feet and tossed them aside, I turned slowly to admire my Jacob. Starting at his feet, I slid my fingers upward over his firm calves and tickled the flesh behind his kneecaps. As I moved up, I carrassed the smooth skin of his muscular thighs and pondered for a moment the lack of body hair.

When I reached the top of his thighs, I hesitated for a moment and looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark with want and his bottom lip was tucked firmly between his teeth. Feeling encouraged by his obvious enjoyment, I glided my fingers inwards and traced them lightly up the length of his erection. Jacob hissed and thrust his hips up to meet my hands. I smiled and looked down at the mattress to attempt to hide the dark scarlet blush that stained my cheeks.

I grinned down at the mattress and again reached up to trace my fingers over the rock hard evidence of his need. I closed my eyes as I tried to commit the unique texture to memory. The thin layer of skin covering him was soft and smooth as satin, but the blood that pooled inside it made it feel hard as steel underneath. I slipped a finger over his tip experimentally and he gasped and arched his hips again. His hands gripped my knees and tightened with each stroke of my hands. I struggled to remember what I had read in Cosmo about how to do what I was doing and wrapped my fist around the base of his erection gently. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before squeezing gently and working my hands up and down over his shaft.

As his moans increased in volume, my hand increased in speed until we had settled into a steady rhythm that seemed to be exactly how he liked it. I watched with fascination as the pleasure that I was giving him brought him closer and closer towards the point of no return.

With a gasp, Jacob's hands flew down to meet mine and he stopped their motion with an iron grip. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to slow his breathing.

"I don't want to finish like that." He choked out between gasping breaths. When he was finally sure that he was in control of himself he sat up and eased me off of his lap and onto the mattress next to him.

"These have to go." He said seductively, immitating the way that I had tugged on his sweatpants by pulling on the band of my shorts. I smiled at him and pushed my hips up so that he could push the fabric down over my legs. Once my shorts and panties had joined the pile of clothing on the floor, Jacob leaned over me and captured my mouth with his own. He sucked my bottom lip into is mouth and nibbled on it gently before releasing it and soothing it with a stroke of his tongue. With careful movements he lowered his body so that his tip pressed against the swollen flesh of my folds. I gasped and dug my fingertips into his shoulders firmly. His eyes met mine and the dark, hard edge to them sent a shiver through my body that quickly settled between my legs.

With one last kiss he pushed himself up onto his knees and reached over to the low table next to us to grab a familiar foil packet. He tore it open quickly and I reached out to stop him.

"May I?" I asked quickly before my courage could fade. He smiled and handed it to me, reaching his hand out further to stroke a finger along my jaw.

I held the thin piece of latex in trembling fingers and slowly slid it into place, again pausing to marvel at the contradiction between the smooth skin and the steel underneath.

Once everything was in place, Jacob leaned down over me again and pressed his tip over my center. I gasped and ground my hips up to meet him. He slid his tip all along my outer folds, pausing to press against my clitoris gently before sliding down to press at my opening again. He gazed into my eyes for a moment and gave me a smile before gently easing himself inside. I gasped out again in anticipation of the pain but was more than pleased when he was able to slip all of the way inside without any resistance.

I closed my eyes and ground my hips up to meet his in time with his gentle thrusting. As the pressure began to build inside me, I reached out and placed my hands on his hips to still him.

"Do you mind if we switch? I kind of want to try to be on top." I said shyly, turning my face to hide it in his forearm.

"Of course I don't mind, Bella. Geez, what man would mind a request like that?" he asked incredulously as he slid out of me and pushed himself off to the side.

I rolled over and waited for him to lay down on his back before climbing up to straddle his waist. I eased my hips up to hover over him for a moment before sliding down and engulfing his length inside me. The difference in angle was astonishing and it only took a couple of times of lifting myself up and pressing myself down before I began to see stars on the edge of my vision. I ignored the burning in my thighs and quickened my pace, pushing myself up until I was almost all of the way off of him and then slamming myself back down as hard as I dared.

Both of us were fighting for breath that refused to come in anything but sharp gasps. He reached out to capture my hips in his hands and encouraged me to go even faster. With one well aimed thrust I felt the world around me crumble and all that I could comprehend was the mind numbing pleasure of my climax. My walls clamped down around him and just a few seconds later Jacob also reached his own climax. Gripping my hips with bruising strength he held me firmly in place as he gave a few last solid thrusts. With a long, low groan I slid off of him and eased my body down to rest next to his on the mattress. He disposed of the condom in a bag that I hadn't seen lying next to the mattress and then pulled me in close for a long, leisurely kiss.

"You know what, Jacob." I whispered against his lips.

"Hm?"

"We should definately go camping more often."

**A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please let me know what you think and keep in mind that I can't improve my writing if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!**


End file.
